Breaking The Bat
by StringDman
Summary: After Ichigo Defeats Ulquiorra, He Tells Orihime To Heal Her. A Few Hours After Defeating Aizen, Ichigo And Orihime Decide To Have A Little Payback Against The Black Bat. This Will Probably Be A Three-Shot. FemUlqui X Ichigo X Orihime, AU, OOC, M For Bondage And Rape.
1. After The War

**Breaking The Bat**

 **After Ichigo Defeats Ulquiorra, He Tells Orihime To Heal Her. A Few Hours After Defeating Aizen, Ichigo And Orihime Decide To Have A Little Payback Against The Black Bat. This Will Probably Be A Three-Shot.**

 **FemUlqui X Ichigo X Orihime, AU, OOC, M For Bondage And Rape.**

 **Chapter 1: After The War**

* * *

Ichigo had spent the last of his energy overcoming the forth espada in her Segunda Etapa on top of Las Noches. After discovering his new hollow mask and hollow powers, Ichigo was able to overpower her and now here she was, on the ground breathing in short shallow breaths. She was on the cusps of death and had accepted that in hopes that it would bring her some kind of peace once she did die. This hope was short lived when she could faintly hear the words of the boy who defeated her say something to the girl she had kidnapped earlier.

"Orihime, heal her but not fully. Okay?" Ichigo asked her. Orihime nodded and did what Ichigo asked of her.

While this was going on, Ulquiorra's mind slipped into darkness. She found herself floating amidst this darkness, cold and numb, but floating nonetheless. She heard the words of her opponent faintly as she floated and wondered why he would have the girl save her. Why would he want her to live after everything she had done to him? What was the reason for it all? For the first time in her life, she was actually afraid of the unknown and would have gladly welcomed the hands of death than travel into despair, again.

After what felt like hours to her in this darkness, Ulquiorra felt something hot around her body. It was burning her up completely without her even feeling a source to it. The heat traveled from her body to her now exposed breast. She moaned as she felt what she could only assume were hands squeezing down on her ample breast, hard. She gritted her teeth to not let the moans come out again, but when she felt the same burning sensation going down her stomach and to her exposed womanhood, she couldn't resist any longer. She felt a wet feeling going to her vagina and lapping her sensitive clit. She moaned loudly as the darkness started to take shape around her. From what she could faintly see, she was in a dark room and tied up by the arms with some kind of rope. She looked around and soon saw two orange figures. One right below her licking her clit sensually, making her moan in ecstasy, and another standing to her right. The one below her was the girl she had kidnapped before while the one on to her side was the boy she lost to earlier. He was standing there, rubbing some kind of liquid substance on his hands and applying it to Ulquiorra's bare skin. She felt the burning sensation again as Ichigo rubbed the liquid all around her body from her round and firm ass all the way up to her large juicy melons. He was being very thorough in applying it to her and rubbed more and more on Ulquiorra, until she screamed in pleasure.

"Enjoying this, aren't you?" Ichigo whispered in her ear as he squeezed her breast hard.

Ulquiorra tried and failed to suppress her moans, with Ichigo's strong hand squeezing her breast to Orihime licking her clit and now fingering her vagina. Ulquiorra felt the knot in her tighten and she could feel her oncoming orgasm about to be released. Orihime and Ichigo could tell she was close and sped up. Ichigo stretched and squeezed even harder while Orihime started sucking her clit and stuck her entire fist inside of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra screamed and flung her head back as she was about to cum harder than she thought possible, but something was wrong, very very wrong.

"W-W-Why?" Ulquiorra was able to say through the intense and now unbearable pleasure coursing through her. "Why c-can't I-"

Ichigo cut her off when he stopped his assault on her breast and Orihime pulled away, emptying Ulquiorra's womanhood of her fist. Ulquiorra panted and could still feel her body about to orgasm, but she simply couldn't do so. She looked to the two with hazing eyes as the pleasure was turning painful for her.

"What did you two do to me?" She said in between moans.

"Easy." Ichigo started as he pulled away and went into the darkness, out of Ulquiorra's sight.

Suddenly, light shined into the room, causing Ulquiorra to close her eyes so they could adjust. When they did, she was horrified to find herself in some kind of dungeon full of strange devices. There were many whips and chains strewn around the walls along with paddles as well. A pillory was also visible to her as well as a large X shaped wooden board with chains on each end connected to the wall. There were multiple different types of tables set up all around the room and they each had different devices attached to them.

Ulquiorra couldn't comprehend the rest as the bubbling and unreleased orgasm was making her mind go blank with intense pain and pleasure. She was about to go mad if she didn't cum soon.

Ichigo walked back over with a syringe in his hand that was empty. "We had a friend of ours make this drug so it can keep you specifically from orgasm unless me and Orihime make it happen a specific way."

"W-W-Why?" Ulquiorra panted out as she was slowly losing her mind to pleasure.

"After what you did to me and Ichigo." Orihime started with a bit of venom in her voice. "Threatening me to come with you or you'll kill my friends, telling me of the hopeless mission they were on to rescue me, killing Ichigo twice."

"And lets not forget that you hurt Orihime." Ichigo finished. He went straight up to Ulquiorra and was face to face with her. "This is payback."

Ulquiorra could barely comprehend anything at this point and it was showing all over her face.

Not wanting his words falling on deaf ears, Ichigo rubbed her womanhood with the tip of his rock hard cock. When he did, Orihime got behind Ulquiorra and shoved two fingers in the espadas asshole. Ichigo shoved his hard cock inside of her at the same time and Ulquiorra was now sent over the edge. She finally came and completely drenched Ichigo's cock along with the floor under her. She breathed heavily as she slowly regained herself and her holes being emptied.

"Like I said before, this is payback." Ichigo said to her as she panted heavily at her intense orgasm. "You're gonna regret everything that you did Ulquiorra, trust me on that."

His words fell on deaf ears as Ulquiorra passed out. Both orange haired teens looked at her with devious looks on their faces and looked forward to doing so many things to the espada.

* * *

 **This Story Will Be A Little Short And Will Be A Three-Shot. It'll Be Nothing But Lemons, Bondage And Toys Play, So I Hope Ya'll Enjoy This.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM. I'm Also Slowly Working On The Request Fics Given To Me And Will Try And Post At Least One Or Two Of Them In March.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Wrath of the healer

**Chapter 2: Wrath of the healer**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Futa ahead**_

* * *

Ulquiorra had just woken up from her orgasmic induced sleep, and she immediately regretted it. She saw that she was still in the dark room with all the objects all around, but now she was laying on some kind of bed with her hands and feet tied up to the posts of it. She panicked at what she remembered and tried to struggle to break free from her bounds. Ulquiorra had decided that enough was enough and was about to charge a cero and escape from the two relentless teens. For some strange reason though, she couldn't feel any of her spirit energy. Almost as if she was completely drained of it all. She couldn't form a cero or even a bala for that matter. What was going on? Why was she powerless and at the mercy of two humans? Why?

Her answer came when she heard footsteps coming her way. Ulquiorra looked up to see Orihime walking towards her with a cart carrying an assortment of objects Ulquiorra wasn't so familiar with. Orihime stopped the cart right in front of the bed and walked over to the side of Ulquiorra. She was wearing a school girls uniform and had a kind smile on her face, a look Ulquiorra had a feeling was a sick type of excitement for her. She sat down on the bed and gently placed her hand on her stomach. Ulquiorra could feel a slight arousal from the light touch and held back a moan.

"Do you feel that?" Orihime asked, getting the espada's attention. "That drug that we gave you does two things." She held up one finger. "One, it suppresses all of your spirit energy, rendering you absolutely powerless for several hours." She held up a second finger. "And two, the slightest touch can stimulate your entire body into an absolute frenzy." She said that last part with a seductive grin on her face, one that sent a cold shiver through Ulquiorra's body. The teen leaned in closer to the espada's ear and blew on it. The warm air from her mouth sent Ulquiorra off as she could feel herself getting close. "We're gonna enjoy this, just so you know."

Ulquiorra had tried once more to break her bounds and try her hardest to escape this girl, but it was all in vain as she was held steady. Orihime stood up from the bed with a warm smile and clapped her hands together. She made her way to the cart while humming and moved the cart to Ulquiorra's side before leaving through another door. Ulquiorra took this moment to look at what was on the cart and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tell from the angle, but some of the these items looked completely off to the espada. There were some strange little egg shaped devices here and there, a cylinder looking tube next to what Ulquiorra could only assume was some kind of object depicting a males penis. All the objects were stark white and both the cylinder and penis were pretty lengthy from what she could see.

 _"Just what the hell is she planning to do to me?"_ Ulquiorra thought to herself in an intrigued tone before hearing the door Orihime enter open. Her breath hitched when she saw what the timid girl was wearing though.

Orihime had shed her school uniform off and replaced it with some kind of leather outfit. It was a one piece leather outfit that covered her to her luscious behind and didn't leave much to the imagination whatsoever. Her breast were easily visible as the top part of the outfit was straining to keep them contained and they were covered in what looked like oil so they would fit. She wore thigh high leather heels that gave her a dominatrix style as she walked forward, but what really confused Ulquiorra the most was the zipper that was right at her privates and was zipped up. Orihime saw Ulquiorra's face and smiled at her, but this smile was different from before. It was, seductive and harsh while also being calm all at the same time. That look made Ulquiorra shiver at just what she was planning to do even more.

"Alright." Orihime chided with a warm smile that turned seductively dangerous rather quickly when she looked to Ulquiorra. "Now that this is here, I wonder what I should use on you first." She picked up one of the strap-ons and moved it around a bit, causing the former forth espada to flinch. "Hmm, No. Not this one." Orihime put it back down on the cart and bent over to the bottom section, giving Ulquiorra a full view look at her perfect heart shaped ass. She gulped as a wave of ecstasy washed over her, and her snatch was becoming wet. Orihime picked up an egg shaped vibrator next and turned to Ulquiorra again, only this time she saw the fresh wet stain on the bed.

"Oh." Orihime started as she placed the vibrator back on the cart. "Does my perfect ass excite you Ulquiorra?" She climbed onto the bed and on top of the bound arrancar.

Ulquiorra gritted her teeth and closed her eyes to avoid the seductive look on the girls face. Unfortunately for her, the drugs were making her body light on fire as the orangette started to grind her pussy onto Ulquiorra's stomach, enticing a near restrained moan.

"Does my ass excite you?" Orihime said in a low growl to Ulquiorra's ear, causing her to shiver. "Then why don't you have a taste."

Before Ulquiorra could respond properly, she found Orihime's behind was now mere inches away from her face. Ulquiorra went wide eyed before Orihime dropped her luscious rear on her face. The former espada moaned into the girls maidenhood, causing her to moan in response. Ulquiorra was getting hot from this. Not only did this girl infect her body with some drug that caused her to be aroused at the slightest touch, but now she had her sweet pussy in her face.

Ulquiorra started to try and cross her legs to keep from getting too excited, but that wasn't a battle she was winning. Her mind was becoming blank at the scent of Orihime's pussy as juices started to come out of it. Ulquiorra's eyes started to glaze over as she started to lick and suck on the girls inner walls, causing Orihime to moan louder and grind her hips on the womans face.

"That's it." Orihime said followed by another moan. "Eat me out you slut. Taste this pussy. Make your mistress feel good."

To add emphasize to her statement, Orihime parted Ulquiorra's legs and started to smack at her dripping cunt, hard. The rough treatment caused the woman to moan and scream louder into the girl. Orihime was really getting into this and it showed. She was getting rougher with her hands as she started to smack at Ulquiorra's womanhood, inner thighs and breast harder and harder.

To Ulquiorra, it was a torturous pleasure. She was starting to enjoy this feeling. Being talked down on, being treated like a toy, being handled so roughly. She was loving this. The more embarrassed and humiliated she felt, the wetter she became.

Suddenly and without any warning, Orihime stood up from the bed, leaving Ulquiorra in a disappointed haze. She turned to the girl who had gotten off of the bed and stood near the cart again.

"Well." She said as she picked up some kind of syringe with some kind of blue liquid in it. She turned to Ulquiorra, who was panting heavily at this point, and smiled a dangerous and seductive smile. "I guess you've warmed me up enough for what comes next."

She stuck the syringe into her right thigh. In a few seconds, Orihime started to rub her own snatch as her face heated up. Suddenly, her pussy started to grow a huge cock and balls right then and there. Ulquiorra gasped at this and stared at that magnificent dick the girl had just grown. It was easily the same size as Ichigo's at around fourteen or so inches with so much girth to it, and her balls looked fit to bursting.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Orihime started as she crawled on the bed and lined up her cock with Ulquiorra's pussy. Without any preparation or warning, Orihime shoved her entire member into the tied down woman. Ulquiorra screamed loudly at the pain but also moaned at the intense wave of pleasure. Orihime went wide eyed and her mouth was agape at this feeling. Thanks to the drug, it increased the sensitivity of her body as her pleasure increases. It also gives her this little gift for a few hours and builds up that pleasure over time, meaning that her orgasm would be ten or even twenty times more intense than she could ever imagine.

Orihime didn't wait as she started to thrust into the bound woman's tight pussy vigorously. The feeling was unbelievable to the orange haired girl. Now she could see why Ichigo loved this sensation.

Ulquiorra was on a roller coaster of both pain and pleasure. The pain from the sheer size of this cock, and the force she was feeling from thrust. Her mind was gone at this point, and all she could hear aside from the slapping of flesh to flesh and juices pouring out of her, was the humiliating insults that the girl was telling her.

"How does it feel you whore?!" Orihime said to her as she slapped Ulquiorra's tits around a few times before grabbing and squeezing them roughly. "How does it feel to be nothing more than a glorified onahole?! To be fucked for the rest of your miserable life! This body and these holes of yours belong to me and Ichigo, no one else is allowed to touch them without our permission!"

Ulquiorra's grip on consciousness was slipping the harder Orihime pounded her. The more insults and humiliation she heard, the closure she came to passing out. But that would never come as Orihime would slap her back awake.

"Oh no you bitch!" She yelled out. "No sleeping for you! I want you to see my face when I unload my baby juices inside you! I want to see your eyes as I fill you up! Hnn!" And without any sort of warning, Orihime came inside Ulquiorra, hard.

Both their faces contorted in pleasure as the girl continued to cum strand after strand of endless sperm into the woman's womb. After several, long seconds, Orihime finished and collapsed onto the woman. They both panted heavily and as Orihime slowly pulled herself out, Ulquiorra couldn't help but moan and scream out at the sensitive feeling of being emptied like this. Orihime sat down and panted heavily, looking at her long and flaccid cock.

"I guess," She started in between breaths. "That's enough for-" She was cut off when she saw her cum trickling out of the woman's pussy. The look on her face as she was still feeling absolutely flushed from the rough fucking that ensued on her, and that glazed look in her eyes was more than enough to make Orihime's cock rock hard once more. "I guess I can go a few more rounds."

Ulquiorra couldn't even hear her, but she felt it. That cock head was rubbing onto her pussy walls once again, and this time, she knew that this girl was going to be as rough as possible with her.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last one for this story. If you didn't like the futa bit, sorry, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I thought it was appropriate for the way Orihime acted towards Ulquiorra with a futa cock instead of a dildo or strap-on. It just sounded sexier and more humiliating to Ulquiorra in my opinion.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will have both Ichigo and Orihime in it. I'm thinking of a few ways to end it all, but I may just put those as alternate endings or something.**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Two heads of orange and a bat

**Chapter 3: Two heads of orange and a bat**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Futa near end**_

* * *

The next few hours were a torturous time of ecstasy for Ulquiorra. Orihime seemed to be possessed by something, because her stamina was inhuman like. She just kept fucking and fucking and fucking, over and over again and again like she knew no limit. By the time she had shot her last spurt into Ulquiorra, the drug in her system wore off and the cock and near deflated balls disappeared from her. Ulquiorra was covered head to toe in cum. Her pale gray skin painted white with cum all over her. It would take forever to wash it all off of her. Her stomach had expanded with the amount of semen that was released inside of her and her eyes were completely glazed over. To put in better terms, Orihime fucked her completely silly.

Orihime, now totally exhausted, laid on the bed and was panting heavily. She had never experienced pleasure like this before. The feeling of constant tightness around her cock, the warm sensation of Ulquiorra's amazing pussy, the rush when cuming over and over again was completely addictive to the once kind girl. In those many hours she was an absolute animal. An animal that just had one thought on its mind, fuck this woman until you were satisfied. Another thing that just turned her on so much was berating and humiliating the former espada. For some reason, the feeling of dominating her was just an ultimate rush. Something about it just made her feel more in control and that made her happy.

"Maybe I should try this with other women." Orihime said to herself in between breaths as she pulled herself up from the sticky bed.

She looked over at the delirious arrancar woman and smirked. She crawled over to her and whispered softly and predatory in her ear. "If you thought that was intense, just wait until Ichigo gets here. He'll want to repay you for blasting a hole in his chest by filling up all of yours."

The girl got up and stood from the bed before shedding the leathery and sticky outfit. She turned to Ulquiorra and smirked before grabbing at her and dragging her off the bed. As Orihime was dragging her by the wrist towards another room, all of the excess amount of seed leaked out of her worn out holes. Orihime approached the door and opened it, revealing a bathroom with a large tub and walk in shower. Orihime continued to drag the woman until they were in the shower. There, Orihime sat her on a stool and turned the water on. At first, when the water hit Ulquiorra, she hissed a bit at how cold it was. She was able to slightly regain her senses in time to feel Orihime's large and now wet breast press up against her back. The girl had started to wash them both with the water and now soap.

Ulquiorra didn't understand this at all. Was she a prisoner to be used as a sex toy by two teenage humans seeking revenge? Or was she just a guest that was being treated incredibly roughly? She had no answer for this and that was what scared her the most. Not the feeling of helplessness, but the feeling of the true unknown. She was no stranger to despair, that was something she had known all her life and it was nothing new. This however was. As this girl went from a sex crazed maniac to a gentle caretaker in less than a few minutes. She was washing her with care to get her clean. Ulquiorra wanted to question the girl, but at the same time she felt a slight fear rise up from her gut. During the crazed fuck session, Orihime had humiliated her by forcing her to saying 'Mistress' and treating her like she owned her. That feeling. Those hours of calling the girl not even close to your age or power your Mistress and giving her the submission she demanded from you was... oddly a turn on. Ulquiorra didn't know why, but the pain and that humiliation, to be called so many degrading things by someone you couldn't stop or overpower and at the complete and total mercy of them, was such a rush. She felt more alive in those few hours than she had her entire life, and that was a feeling that she wanted more of.

Orihime had brushed the woman's hair over her shoulder to reach her back with the soapy rag. As she was doing this, Ulquiorra leaned back onto her chest in a relaxed pose. She closed her eyes and had a small smile on her face that made Orihime smirk a kind and genuine smile at her for the first time. Orihime hugged her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead in return.

"Good girl." She said to now asleep former espada.

 _ **Hours later**_

Ulquiorra started to stir from her sleep and woke up with two different feelings than she was used to. One was the feeling of something soft and warm that she was hugging onto tightly, and two was the feeling that something was around her neck. She opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping on a clean bed inside of a completely different room. This room was nothing like the other one she was in not too long ago. It looked like a normal room with just this large bed with soft sheets. She stretched her sore muscles only to feel something softer on her right. That softness was the large breast of her Mistress in her face. She sat up only to feel a tug at her neck. She felt that she had on a collar now and a chain connected to it that led to the other side of the bed.

"Awake I see." A familiar male voice whispered into her ear while fondling her bare breast. Ichigo was very close to the former espada as he continued to fondle her, his hot breath napping at her neck and ear. This caused her to tense as she could feel her now recovered womanhood quiver. "You know, Orihime told me that she had a fantastic time with you yesterday. I think she went a little stir crazy afterwards because she was talking about maybe even taming other friends of ours. Like Rangiku, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, so whatever you did to her, I think that just turns me on even more."

Ulquiorra could feel his manhood harden and pressing against her rear. It made her pant heavily and she was so close to begging for it. But before she could completely give in to him, she had to ask a very important question to the orange haired teen.

"A-are you going to keep me here, forever?" Her voice was frail but filled with lust, weak yet begging for an answer.

Ichigo could tell that the times they tortured her had really messed with her mind. The constant abuse and weakened state she was in drove her to the brink of insanity, but once Orihime came in alone and did what she did, Ichigo could tell that now the arrancar was confused, needy, and docile. She wasn't fully broken yet, but this last push should send her over the edge.

He leaned in to her face, lips mere inches away from hers, and whispered to her. "If you can satisfy both your Mistress and Master."

Before Ulquiorra could think properly or react accordingly, Ichigo smashed his lips into hers. Shocked and surprised by this, yet completely turned on and wet as well, Ulquiorra threw her arms around the teens neck and the kiss became sloppy. Full of passion and intensity yes, but passion nonetheless. Ichigo could tell that she was getting into it, because now he felt one of her silky hands and slim fingers around his hardened member and stroking it. It felt good to him, but he wanted more. He craved more, no, he demanded more. With a jerk of her hair with one hand, Ichigo forcefully pulled her away from his lips and saw the lust and submissiveness in her eyes. He smirked sadistically and stood up from the bed, his hand still gripping her hair tightly. Ichigo dragged her to the edge of the bed, enjoying her subtle yelps of pain, and brought her head straight to his cock. She looked up at him and saw that grin and didn't even need to be told.

Ulquiorra started to lick the tip of his member and pumped the shaft with those slim fingers of hers. She was being a little apprehensive at the moment and taking it slow to please her new master, but Ichigo was having none of it. Without warning or preparation, Ichigo shoved his entire cock into her mouth, stretching her jaw and throat in the process. Ulquiorra gagged when this happened and had to really suppress anything coming out of her stomach right then and there. Ichigo was definitely larger than how Orihime was the other night, so Ulquiorra had to really relax her jaw and throat to fully deepthroat him. It took a few minutes but she was able to do so after a little while and looked up to her new master.

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and looked down to her to see that she was indeed ready for what would cum next. Ichigo started to thrust into her mouth at a slow pace at first. He wanted to savor the feel of her throat for a little while. Give her a feeling of vague satisfaction before forcing ecstasy onto her as roughly as possible.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo moaned out as he started to feel the former forth espada's tongue begin to massage his shaft as sensually as possible. "That's a good girl. Make your master feel good with that fucking tongue of yours. Yeah."

Ichigo could feel himself starting to feel the pleasure intensify. He hadn't expected Ulquiorra to be this docile and submissive so easily. Apparently, whatever Orihime did to her must've really messed with her head. She was really starting to get into this and losing herself in pleasuring her master as she began to bob her head faster and sucked harder. She used her free hands to pump his shaft whenever she was working on the head and alternated between pumping him and fondling his sack.

Ichigo had long since let her hair go and was goin crazy right now. This was the best feeling he had ever felt before. Nothing could compare to this, except for another tongue licking at his shaft at that moment. Ichigo moaned louder and threw his head back as Orihime started to use her tongue to please him as well. He looked down and saw both Ulquiorra sucking head of his member while Orihime licked his shaft and assisted Ulquiorra in fondling his balls. It became too much for Ichigo as he felt his sack tighten and could feel his release nearing.

"Aw shit!" He yelled out as he shoved his whole cock down Ulquiorra's throat. "Fuck! Shit! Fuck I'm cumming!" He yelled once again as he started thrusting into the former espada's mouth like a mad man.

Orihime licked her lips at how hard Ichigo was throat fucking her. Her own womanhood quivering at the very rough and erotic sight in front of her. She began fingering herself with one hand while pinching her erect nipple with the other.

At that moment, Ichigo shoved himself completely into her mouth and fired in with reckless abandonment. He hunched over her, ensuring that she couldn't move all too much as he continued to fire rope after rope of his thick cum down her throat.

Ulquiorra's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was forced to drink the near limitless amount of Ichigo's semen. He fired out so much, that some was even coming out of her nose.

After a good minute or two, Ichigo fired his last rope of cum down her mouth and pulled out slowly with a content sigh. The second that he did, Ulquiorra nearly threw up the large amount fired down her throat, but her mistress had other plans. Taking the black haired beauty face with her hands, Orihime kissed her pet with her mouth wide open. The action caught Ulquiorra so off guard, that she actually started to swap the cum between her mistress and herself. The sight was so erotic that Ichigo was harder than steel once more.

"Damn." He said to himself as the sight was happening in front of him. He started jerking off at the sight.

"Ichigo." Orihime said seductively as she parted her saliva and cum covered mouth from Ulquiorra's, the woman completely glazed over from the pleasure. "Now I know you're more than ready to claim your real prize." Orihime pushed Ulquiorra down onto the bed and sat near the former espada's head. "Lift your legs pet." Ulquiorra did as her mistress had ordered her to do and felt the girl grab at her ankles. Orihime forced them back to her, exposing her gushing slit to the orange haired teen. "Go on Ichigo." Orihime started again in that same seductive voice that sent a shiver down Ulquiorra's spine. "Try my pet's tight honeypot for yourself."

Wasting no time at all and his hard on raging to the point of pain, Ichigo rushed over to that pussy fast and shoved his whole cock into it. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra screamed in pleasure as they felt each others sex. Ichigo had never felt this amount of tightness from her beforehand. This was absolutely unbelievable. He felt like he could blow his load right now just from the sheer tightness alone.

Ulquiorra wasn't fairing better as she had her tongue out in a lewd way and had came right then and there. The sudden release caused her pussy to tighten even more around Ichigo's cock, but the teen wasn't willing to blow just yet.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo pulled back, with much resistance from her cunt, and just when the head of his member was the only thing inside of her, he slammed himself back into her. Ulquiorra moaned loudly as Ichigo pushed and pulled his hips in and out, slamming that large cock in and out of her at a manic pace. This was almost as intense as when her mistress fucked her with her cock. This feeling of being filled up over and over again while her mistress held her legs in place was unbelievable though. It was both humiliating yet arousing. Painful to a point but far too pleasurable to feel said pain. Ulquiorra looked back at her mistress who had a very provocative smirk on her face and continued to moan loudly as she was being fucked hard by this bo-, no. This man.

"Enjoying it my pet?" Orihime asked her as she leaned down to the broken, lust filled face.

Ulquiorra couldn't really form coherent words as she continued to feel Ichigo pounding into her. "Yesh Mishtresh!" She slurred her words as she couldn't use her voice too much.

Ichigo was like an absolute beast right now. He just kept pumping his cock into her over and over again, feeling the intensity of the pleasure in full. To him, it was heavenly. Even better than face fucking her while Orihime licked his shaft. The tightness of it all, coupled with the slickness of her wet pussy was starting to become too much for him.

"SHIT!" He yelled out as he gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut. Without any warning, he climaxed inside of her hard. Ulquiorra let out another scream as she was filled up by Ichigo's cum.

Orihime snickered at both of their faces as they contorted in pleasure and absolute bliss. She let go of Ulquiorra's legs and watched as they fell to the bed and instinctively wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

After another minute of cumming, he finally pulled his now flaccid member out of her and fell back onto the bed panting heavily. The same was said for Ulquiorra as she had released her legs from him beforehand and now had his cum leaking out of her cunt. She was trembling and shivering from that outstanding fuck she had just felt from him and thought that maybe now it was over. Boy was she wrong.

"Now then." Orihime started, getting both of their attentions as she pulled out three syringes. One with the blue liquid in it, and the other two with a green liquid in them. Orihime stuck the blue one in her inner thigh and the cock and balls sprung out of her pussy at full mast. "Time for the fun to really start."

She walked over to the two, her large cock swinging with every step, and stuck of them in the neck with the other syringes. In only a few seconds, Ichigo's cock was rock hard once again and Ulquiorra was beyond horny at the moment.

Orihime smiled seductively. "Let the party begin."

* * *

For the next several hours, both Ichigo and Orihime started to fuck her pet bat with their endless sex drive. No matter how many times they came in or on Ulquiorra, their lust would not go away. Same for Ulquiorra, who at one point was on her hands and knees, begging them to keep fucking her.

Many different positions were tried out. From doggy style, stand and carry with the both of them plowing either hole, pile driver position, amazon position with Ichigo on the bottom and Orihime pounding Ulquiorra's asshole, to even double penetrating one hole on her. Nothing was off limits for the three as they fucked and fucked and fucked well into the very next day, and they were absolutely gone by now in lust.

Around five in the morning, almost a literal full day, both Ichigo and Orihime fired their last loads down Ulquiorra's throat. They were panting heavily as Orihime's cock had finally receded and Ichigo was finally flaccid. The drugs finally wore off and all three of them passed out on the bed together in each others embrace.

* * *

 _ **Hours later**_

Orihime was the first to wake up and what a wake up call it was. She looked down to see both Ichigo and Ulquiorra instinctively sucking on one of her tits, unaware that they were doing so. Orihime stayed there for a good few minutes and watched as the two continued their onslaught on her nipples until Ulquiorra woke up.

The former espada opened her partially glazed green eyes and looked up to her mistress with complete and total submission in those eyes. "Mistress?"

"Yes my pet?" Orihime asked as she brought Ulquiorra closer to her, lips nearly coming together.

"Did I do well mistress?" Ulquiorra asked, a hint of worry in those eyes at the potential thought of dissatisfying her mistress.

Orihime looked a little bit surprised. Had she and Ichigo broken her so much? Was this even possible? Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Orihime adopted back that same seductive yet dominating smirk and saw Ulquiorra actually smile at her. A weak smile from exhaustion, but a smile nonetheless.

"Oh you did very well indeed my little black bat." Orihime said with that dominating yet soft tone. "I'll be sure to reward you for it later. Now then." Orihime sat up, waking Ichigo in the process. She went to the edge of the bed and stood up feeling like a new woman now. She stretched herself and went for the door that led upstairs. She was followed, albeit slowly, by both Ichigo and her pet as she made her way to a window. The room they were in was a standard sized living room with a kitchen attached to it. There was a door leading to a bathroom that only had a toilet and sink to it on one of the walls in the living room. There was only one window and it showed the city of Karakura Town off in the distance, indicating that they were in a cabin area on a hill.

Orihime opened the window and smelled the fresh air. It was a nice scent that drowned away the smell of sex and cum from her nostrils. After she had done that, she opened her eyes and a evil glint in her eyes was visible.

"I wonder who I should break next?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story. I really hoped ya'll enjoyed it all and like the way it went. I left it open for a potential sequel of one-shots I might do later on when I lessen the amount of still ongoing fics I have to finish.**

 **You guys are awesome, and as always, stay sexy out there.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
